


An Encounter in the Twilight

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Half-Vampires, M/M, Nintendo - Freeform, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Link meets what seems to be a wolf in Kakariko Village. But he's the only one who can turn into a wolf.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Link stumbled towards the spring of Karariko village, his hand clasped firmly over the gaping hole in his left shoulder. He’d managed to chase off the moblins that had terrorised the village, but in the process had gotten hit with an arrow. The arrow had left a deep wound in his shoulder, and pulling out the arrow had almost caused him to black out with pain. He’d just managed to hold on, but a wave of dizziness came over him. There was no other way about it: deciding that he could deal with the extra blood loss later, Link transformed into his wolf form. While he couldn’t stop the blood flow from the wound this way, he knew he could get to his destination in a fraction of the time it would have taken him.

Once he felt the warm water engulf his tired body, he transformed back to his human form. The exhaustion was so severe that he couldn’t even stand up. Instead, he remained on his hands and knees, the healing properties of the water sealing the wound on his shoulder. Although the wound healed quickly, he’d still lost a lot of blood, and the fight had taken all his strength from him. Feeling as though he couldn’t stay awake and alert for much longer, he pulled himself out of the clutches of the water, lest he drown. But once he’d escaped, he found that he was no longer alone. There at the edge of the water was a snow-white wolf, its piercing yellow eyes fixed on him.

Link gave a weak smile. Had he laid eyes on this wolf a few weeks ago, he would have either drawn his sword or fled. However, everything had changed since Ordon Village had been engulfed by the Twilight. After venturing inside the Twilight to save those closest to him, he was left in the form of a wolf. Although he now had control over when he transformed, he still felt a little isolated from those around him. But perhaps the wolf in front of him was the same.

“It’s ok,” whispered Link, his voice growing weaker as he reached his tired arm out towards the wolf. “I know what you are. And I’m not afraid of you. We’re the same after all, aren’t we…?

*

Link awoke in a bed, the concerned face of the Chief Shaman, Renado peering at him. He tried to sit up, but Renado gently pushed him back down.

“Take it easy, Link. You need time to recover.”

“Renado?” responded Link, sounding confused. “But I was… wait, did you bring me inside? Thank y-"

Link cut off when he realised that Renado was shaking his head. He gestured towards the chair in the corner. Link followed his gaze and realised that the white wolf from earlier was curled up in the chair, it’s yellow eyes still focused on him.

“I found you like this, in bed,” explained Renado. “At first, I’d assumed you’d come in yourself and collapsed. But I began having different ideas when I spotted this wolf in the room... Initially, I assumed it was here to attack. However, it became very clear that this wolf is like no other. It watched my every move, but not in the way that a predator does. No, it seemed as though the wolf was making sure that I didn’t harm you. It was at that point that I theorised that perhaps the wolf had been the one to bring you inside. It does seem concerned about your safety. You do know this wolf, don’t you?”

“…Yes, please don’t worry,” responded Link eventually. He could see the concern in Renado’s eyes. And the last thing he wanted was to lose his chance to try communicate with this wolf. Was it a resident of the world of light, just like he was?

“Thank you. If you need anything throughout the night, please do not hesitate to call out for me.”

With that, Renado left Link alone with the wolf. No sooner had the door snapped shut did the wolf clamber up onto the bed, not taking his eyes off Link. Link smiled, he reached out and ran his hand through the wolf’s surprisingly soft fur. And just as he felt his eyes drooping…

“Could I be mistaken? Have I truly found someone who is the same as me?”

Link’s eyes fluttered open to find that the wolf was no longer in sight. Instead, an attractive young man with long flowing whitish-blond hair was staring at him, his cool hand pressed against Link’s cheek. The man continued speaking before Link could respond.

“I noticed that you do not burn in the sunlight, so I guessed that you were a half vampire. But it appears that your fangs disappear when you are not in your wolf form…”

“Vampire?” repeated Link. “What’s that?”

The man’s eyes widened. He looked as though he was struggling to come up with the words to explain it. But rather than explaining, he stood up and headed towards the door.

“I apologise. When I saw that you could transform into a wolf, I just presumed… well, I hoped that… but of course…”

“Wait!” Link cried out. The man stopped dead in his tracks, his hand clutching the handle. Link continued, his voice filled with emotion. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what you thought I was. But I’ve never met anyone like you either! I’ve never met anyone else who can turn into a wolf, and I was hoping you’d be able to explain why…”

Link had tried to get up and follow the man, but a sudden wave of dizziness sent him towards the floor. The man caught him just in time and helped him back towards the bed.

“Please,” whispered Link. “Can you see it too? The Twilight…?”

But Link never heard the man’s response as the world turned black around him.

*

Link sat bolt upright, wincing in pain as he did so. His eyes darted around the room. But neither the man nor the wolf were anywhere to be found. Instead, Midna was sitting at the edge of his bed, a grin on her face.

“Where is he?”

“The attractive man?” giggled Midna. “He left some time ago. But not before he watched you sleeping for a while. You seem quite enthusiastic about him. Am I not enough entertainment for you?”

“He’s… different,” responded Link eventually, stepping onto the floor and putting his sword and shield in place. “I’ve finally met someone… like me.”

Midna just laughed in response, happy to watch something so entertaining happen. She decided against teasing Link about him, because she wanted to see what would happen. It was very clear that Link was choosing to search for this man, rather than continue his quest. But she kept quiet about it. Link had suffered a lot, he could really do with connecting with someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m genuinely surprised by how many kudos this got. I ended up thinking about it too much, wondering why, and rewrote this chapter quite a few times. I hope this version lives up to your expectations!

_It’d been hours and Link had made no progress. Despite firmly sticking to one path, one direction, he was still deep inside the forest. In fact, he was certain that he’d been in this exact spot at least three times. He let out a roar of frustration and sank to his knees, overwhelmed by tears._

_But he wasn’t alone. He felt those yellow eyes on him, watching him. He’d noticed them long before, along with the occasional rustle. But no matter how hard he’d searched, he just couldn’t find him. Until now._

_Link wiped his eyes, only to spot a blur of white. With a gasp, he stood up and found himself face-to-face with the white wolf. The wolf snarled, looking ready to pounce._

_“Please!” pleaded Link. “It’s me! I know what you are, I’m not afraid. Just don’t – NO! Come back!”_

_But nothing he could say could stop him. Without warning, the wolf broke into a sprint, leaving Link far behind. Link ran as fast as possible, doing anything he could to try catch up. But his lungs were burning, his body sweating, the branches cutting into him like knives…_

“Link… Link… Wake up, Link!”

Link woke with a start. He sat up bolt upright, drenched in sweat as he panted. Beside him, the usually playful and impish Midna had a look of concern on her face. It’d been three days since he’d left Kakariko Village. And every night he was haunted with the same nightmare.

“The usual?” asked Midna, sighing as Link nodded. She indicated towards the giant Bridge of Eldin with her head. “Well, it looks like there are bigger problems to deal with…”

Link’s eyes darted towards the bridge and his heart sank: somehow, in the short time he’d been sleeping, the entire area had been engulfed by the Twilight. He was left with no choice. He slowly gathered his weapons and proceeded towards bridge, feeling the dread build up. Once at the barrier between the two worlds, he turned to Midna, who could understand what Link wanted without being told. Her shadowy body penetrated the barrier, and within seconds, a huge hand burst through, grabbing Link and pulling him into the Twilight.

On the other side, Link was faced with the painful transformation of turning into a wolf. He felt his body start to morph and distort, as though someone was pulling him by his limbs and forcing him into a different shape. And once the forced transformation was complete, he found himself once again having to crane his neck upwards just to see things that normally would’ve been at eye level. As he had done previously, he quickly set off on his quest to collect the tears of light to restore light to Eldin, with Midna giggling as she struggled to hold on as Link dashed throughout the area. Everything was running smoothly until Link wandered into a nearby clearing in search of the final two tears…

As soon Link stepped into the clearing, he felt himself being surrounded by invisible barriers as four Twilight Beasts dropped from the sky. Link snarled at the beasts, ready to take them on. However, before he could attack, there was a brilliant flash of white: the white wolf from before had just leapt from a nearby rock and into the clearing, putting himself between Link and the beasts. Without hesitation, the white wolf latched itself onto the neck of the nearest beast. With a violent pull, the wolf defeated the beast, and attacked the next before its body had even hit the ground. However, at that point, one of the remaining beasts let out a deafening roar, raising its fallen companions. As the white wolf flinched, the grey wolf summoned a circle of energy and managed to take out all four beasts at once, moving faster than the human eye could follow. As the beasts vanished, returning to the sky, Link turned towards the white wolf, desperate not lose sight of him. However, to his surprise, the white wolf was growling, its teeth bared as it stared past Link. But before Link could figure out what the wolf was growling at, he felt the skin of his leg being pieced at least a dozen arrows rained down upon them. Not far from the clearing, a large group of Twilit Bulblins were approaching, their weapons drawn. Had he been in his human form, Link probably could have taken on this many. However, as a wolf, he probably didn’t stand a chance. Wolf Link broke into a run, letting out a little cry as he put pressure on his injured leg. Once the white wolf spotted Link fleeing, he rushed to join him, sprinting ahead into the nearby forest to lead the way.

With time, the distance between the grey wolf and white wolf grew wider. Link tried to speed up, but the dull pain in his hind leg was becoming too much to bear. He winced and whined with pain, panting as he tried to keep up. He felt himself getting slower and slower, the dull white shape of the wolf in the distance getting fuzzier as the horns of the Twilit Bulblins pierced the Twilight…

And just as the world grew dark, Link felt something press against his snout. His eyes slowly opened, only to find the white wolf by his side, gently nudging him awake. Once Link had opened his eyes, the white wolf began trotting away, indicating that Link should follow. Link gingerly stood up and hurried after the other wolf, who had begun to sniff the air. After a few minutes, the wolf rushed forwards, leading Link to a narrow hole hidden under a towering oak tree. The white wolf began pawing at the hole. Link tried to squeeze in, but he let out a yelp as the arrow digging into his hind leg caught on the side of the hole. He pulled his body out and crouched on the ground, whimpering from the pain.

The white wolf instantly understood. He brushed his snout against the grey wolf’s, his golden eyes momentarily locking with Link’s blue ones before he turned his attention to the wound on Link’s hind leg. He gave it a sniff, before gently locking his teeth on the arrow and pulling. Despite the fact they trying to remain hidden from the Twilit Bulblins, Link couldn’t help but yelp as the arrow was dislodged from his leg. Instinctively, the white wolf began to lick the wound, lapping up the blood before it could spill to the forest floor. Perhaps it was due to him being in his wolf form, but Link instantly felt safer. The white wolf had been thorough, leaving not a drop of blood for the enemies to find. After a few moments, the white wolf gave him a gentle nudge with his snout. Link gingerly scampered down the hole, only to be joined by the white wolf seconds later.

“I think we can lose them if we stay in here.”

Right before Link’s eyes, the white wolf turned into the beautiful young man once before. The man carefully scooped his golden locks back before closely examining the wound on Link’s leg.

“You really are a magnet for arrows… but it seems like you got off lucky this time. I think I’ll be able to treat it better if you turn back into your human form…”

“Oh, Link won’t be turning back anytime soon,” giggled Midna, climbing down off Link's back to join the young man. “He’ll only be able to change back once he’s collected all the tears of light.”

“You mean to say that you cannot change at will here?” questioned the man, to which wolf Link nodded, resting his head on the man’s lap. The man seemed quite curious about Link’s response, gently running a hand though his fur.

“I wonder why you’re able to change your form so easily in the Twilight…” grinned Midna, staring up into the man's pale face. “I saw you following us, you know. You entered the realm of the Twilight without the assistance of a shadow beast. Who are you, strange man? How are you able to do all of this?”

“Who I am is irrelevant,” responded the man calmly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, Link let out a low growl. Midna smirked.

“It looks like Link doesn’t want you to leave,” she grinned. “I mean, he can’t tell you himself, but he’s been looking for you ever since you left. He doesn’t ever stop talking about- eek!”

Unable to cut across her, wolf Link gave her a somewhat forceful nudge with his snout. Midna fell silent, understanding Link’s message. She passed the container for the tears of light to the man without another word. Had Link been his human form, his cheeks would have flushed. But the man didn’t seem bothered at all. Instead he carefully examined the light container before fixing his eyes on Link.

“I can assure you that I will return once I have found the remaining tears. Until then, please remain here. You are injured, and there are too many enemies out there. Not that it’s anything I can’t handle. But I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

Right before his eyes, the man transformed into his wolf form, his golden eyes meeting Link’s bright blue ones before he scurried out of the hole. Link did try to follow, but the other wolf growled, indicating that he had been serious about Link staying put. Link peeked his snout out of the hole, only to find the man crouching down, staring directly at him with a disapproving look. Not wanting to upset him, Link obediently returned to his hiding spot. And so, Link rested his snout on his front paws, his curled claws digging into the damp earth as he anxiously awaited the man’s return.

“Relax, he’ll be back soon!” assured Midna, giving Link a comforting pat between his ears. But time ticked by, and before long, Link began to pace, occasionally whimpering from the pain. Every so often, Midna would stick her head back, reporting back to Link about the situation. At first, she’d tell him with a giggle, ensuring him that he had no need to worry. But the longer the man took, the less amusing Midna seemed to find the situation. Although her expression was cool, she couldn’t help but pity Link. However, her grin returned once more after she stuck her head out of the hole for the fifteenth time. Link’s ears perked up as Midna seemingly exchanged words with someone… the man. Link didn’t even need to be told: he hastily scurried out of the hole, accidentally shoving past Midna before practically collapsing into a heap at the man’s black leather boots.

“Take it easy!” instructed the man, kneeling down to be closer to Link. “Look, I’ve gotten all the tears. Now, according to Midna, we need to take you to the spring. No, no, there’s no need to push yourself any further.”

And with that, the man lifted wolf Link into his arms, picking him up with such ease that it was as though he was as light as a feather. Link began to struggle, concerned that the man would be more vulnerable with both his hands filled with Link’s fury wolf body. However, he froze as he spotted the flash of silver, realising that the man’s sword was _levitating_ beside him. The man, noticing Link’s surprise, let out a chuckle before carrying Link the entire way to the spring.

As soon as Link felt the man lowering his body into the warm spring water, there was a flash of light as the guardian of the area appeared, ridding Eldin of the Twilight. Link’s body began to heal as the warmth washed over him, his eyes drooping. It was only when the man pulled him out of the spring and gently placed him on the grass did he realise that he’d transformed back into a human. His vision blurry, Link reached out towards the man.

“Please… don’t… leave…”

“I’m not going to leave you,” assured the man, running a hand through Link’s hair. “You may not be what I thought you were initially, but you certainly are interesting… You’re unable to remain in your human form in the Twilight, yet once the light is restored, your ability to transform remains… It almost sounds like a curse, not unlike the curse of my family’s bloodline-"

“Your… name…?”

“My name?” repeated the man in surprise.

“You never told him your name,” pointed out Midna, her body nothing more than a shadow in the realm of light. “He hasn’t shut up about you since you left, but you didn’t even give him a name to call you by.“

“Alucard,” uttered the man. “My name is Alucard. I apologise, I seem to have overlooked the fact that-"

“Alucard…” whispered Link weakly. With a look of concern, Alucard moved his face closer to Link’s in order to hear him better. And that’s when Link made his move. As Alucard inched closer, Link grabbed a fistful of his ruffled collar, pulling him close before planting a kiss. Alucard’s eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly displayed his eagerness, his body practically melting into Link’s as his tongue began to explore Link’s mouth.

“Oh my!” screeched Midna with delight. “Surely you won’t be leaving in a hurry after this, Alucard!”

But both Link and Alucard ignored her. When they’d finished, Alucard sat up, helping Link to rest his head in his lap. The two took their time appreciating the warmth of the world of light. Eventually, Link broke the silence.

“Thank you for helping me,” muttered Link. “I... I don’t think I could have gotten through that alone. And you’re the first person I’ve met who’s able to enter and exist in the Twilight like that. I don’t know the reason why, but I don’t care. You have no idea how lonely it is being there…”

“Excuse you, do you not have me for company?” teased Midna, interrupting their tender moment. She turned to Alucard, her expression curious. “Although Link is right. I can tell that you are not a being of the Twilight. So, what are you?”

Alucard sighed, taking a minute before speaking.

“I said it before, although it didn’t seem to mean anything to you. I am a dhampir, a half-vampire. I am the son of a human woman and of Dracula, a name that brings fear upon those who hear it. Quite honestly, I’m worried about becoming too close to you, Link. If only I could put an end to my cursed bloodline…”

“But none of that matters, since both of you are men,” pointed out Midna, stretching her arms nonchalantly above her head. Alucard stared at her, his expression puzzled.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said, why would it matter that your bloodline is cursed? Both of you are men, It’s not like you could make babies together. If you stay with Link, your “cursed” bloodline will come to an end, won’t it not?”

Alucard opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out when he realised that Midna had a point. He slowly turned to Link, who shrugged.

“She’s right you know. If you decide to stay with me and help me save Hyrule from the Twilight… well, it certainly wouldn’t continue your so-called cursed bloodline. And then, when we finished, perhaps I could help you with… with…”

“Taking down my father?” suggested Alucard helpfully with a grin that showed off his pointed fangs. “You’ll be pleased to know that my father doesn’t favour arrows, Link, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Hey, over the last few days I’ve had two holes ripped into me, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t start ripping into me too-"

“Relax, I’m not trying to make fun of you. But do be warned: my father is not an enemy that can be taken lightly.”

A cool breeze blew between them. Link stared back at Alucard, his eyes wide. But within seconds he was laughing.

“Well, I guess you could call me the Hero of the Light, since I’m the one who restores light to the areas consumed by Twilight. So maybe I can take him light-ly…”

Link stared at Alucard expectantly, his huge grin still plastered on his face. Alucard pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingertips, using his hand to hide his smile.

“Seriously, I’m starting to think that I preferred you when you couldn’t talk.”

“Yeah? Well, you better start getting used to it.”

“I guess I’ll have to.”

It took a second for Link to process what had been said. When he realised what Alucard had just agreed to do, he looked away shyly, unable to stop smiling. Alucard let out a snort at the sight of Link’s expression. With ease, He stood up, cradling Link in his arms. Making sure that Link was comfortable, he began his search for a place for them to rest. They were going to need it after all: the road ahead was long, even with the two of them fighting side-by-side.

*

“Oh boy, I guess every curse has it’s blessings,” beamed Midna. “Ever since Zant transformed me into this ridiculous form, I feel like I’ve met with nothing but bad luck. But then, all of a sudden, this gorgeous man appears, and boom, without warning, the gorgeous man is kissing _my_ man. Heehee, first comes a kiss, then what? I can’t wait to see what happens!”

“Midna, that’s not creepy at all,” sighed Link, sitting up from the bed. Once Alucard had found an inn for them to stay the night, he’d gently laid him on the bed, allowing him to rest as he wandered out in search of food. While Link had previously been anxious about parting from him, he knew this time that things were different and that Alucard could be back at any minute. Midna, however, didn’t seem to care that she might be heard.

“What, it’s not my fault I’m stuck in the shadows of the light realm!” she retorted. “I mean, where else am I supposed to go? It’s not like I have any choice in this! Besides, I’m the victim here. Who knows what kind of stuff you guys will get up to, considering both of you can transform into wolves like that-"

“MIDNA!”

Midna cackled disappearing back into the shadows. Link’s heart was practically bursting out of his chest: what if Alucard was about to enter the room? But a minute passed, and then two, eventually leading Link to relax. It was only after another five minutes did Alucard return, carrying a basket full of food from the local area. Link greeted him with a smile, relieved that he hadn’t heard anything. Or so he’d thought.

Little did Link know that Alucard’s heighted senses as a wolf remained just as powerful when he was a man. So, as soon as he’s entered the inn, he’d managed to hear EVERYTHING, and had needed the next few minutes to compose himself. No doubt, this Link person was one of the most interesting people he’d encountered. He was looking forward to saving the land of Hyrule with him and enjoying their shared adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the end? I'd consider continuing it in the future if anyone was interested. Let me know what you think!


End file.
